1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode package. More particularly, the present invention relates to a light emitting diode package which separates encapsulating glues.
2. Description of Related Art
A plastic leaded chip carrier (PLCC) light emitting diode package includes one or more light emitting diode chip in a package sealed with an encapsulating glue. With light emitting diode chips or phosphors of different color in the encapsulating glue, such as a blue light emitting diode chip form white light with yellow phosphors, the PLCC is able to emit a desired light color.
However, because the phosphors of different colors are all in the same accommodation space, light excited by the respective phosphors may be absorbed by another phosphor. Therefore a light absorbance effect may be observed between these phosphors configured to excite different color of light, which not only consumes energy but also lowers the color rendering index (CRI) value.